In order to realize a dynamic light distribution, particularly a controllable high beam for vehicles via a matrix headlight preferably realized in LED technology, a targeted and precise impingement of the used and/or removed angular ranges is required. For example, the demand is known for a channel separation of 1°. For this purpose, a highly precise transformation optic is required, which converts the distribution of the light intensity in a reference level (planar light distribution) into an angular light distribution. This conversion must be of high quality for the entire light source matrix field so that particularly for light source matrix fields with large dimensions (for example 60 mm +/−20 mm) no solutions are known from prior art. This particularly applies if in addition to the above-mentioned high requirements for the channel separation restrictive conditions regarding structural length must be complied with.